


Aqua viva

by Butterfox



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fish, M/M, This may be slightly educational, this is terrible im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfox/pseuds/Butterfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock is a xinobiologist that specializes in aquatic life. He has come to earth to study at a renound, if small, aquarium. He meets James Kirk, and learns about more than just fish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I work at an aquarium and thought of this while prepping food for our many fish and other creatures. I haven't written a fic in a while so my apologies if this is terrible.  
> The aquarium in the story is heavily based on the one I work in.

Spock was used to heat. In fact in this part of earth, north America's Florida, it was almost the perfect temperature. But the humidity was so foreign. He would have to be careful he did not become sick from the moisture. Luckily the appartment he was staying in had adequate environmental controls.  
He had come to earth as out of all the planets in the federation it had the largest amount of water, a staggering 70%. Compared to the fifty five percent on Vulcan it was so vastly different. And being a xenobiologists, specializing in aquatic life, it was an opportunity he would not pass up.  
It was early in the morning, the sun just starting to heat the ground. Spock arrived at the aquarium he would be beginning his study of ocean life at. It was small, but he had heard positive things about the fish and the man running it, James Kirk. He met with a security guard that let him in and he was free to explore.  
The corridors were decorated to recreate the ocean, and panes of acrylic took up walls, windows into the world of the creatures dancing about beneath the water line.  
Spock wanted to stop and watch them but pushed on, wishing to find Mr. Kirk so he could begin his research proper.  
And he found him rather quickly. He was perched on top of a ladder over a habitat, sprinkling what looked like, and smelt like, chunks of cut up fish.   
He had a well proportioned face, humans might call handsomely boyish, and soft golden brown hair combed back out of his face. He was a little round in his stomach but was fit. He looked like the hologram Spock was shown, though somehow he looked... Better in person. More vibrant, alive.  
"James Kirk?" Spock asked and the man who had been so engrossed in feeding, and muttering to, the fish, jumped. He looked down and smiled.   
"Ah! You must be Mr. Spock! I wasn't expecting you until later. I'll be right down." He finished dropping in the food and began slowly stepping down.  
"The shuttle was early. And I admit I am eager to begin my work." Spock said and tilted his head. "I hope I am not inconveniencing you."  
"Not at all." He assured, bright smile still on his face. "This is the last tank I have to feed until the afternoon. Though you could help me carry this ladder into the back." Once the ladder was folded Spock easily picked it up with one hand. "Woah! What they say about Vulcan strength is true!"  
Spock ignored the comment. "Would it not be simpler to use anti-gravity boots?" He inquired as he followed Kirk into the back, where the filtration system and water testing equipment were.   
"Already had a perfectly good ladder, why spend the money." Spock could see the logic in that.   
"Is that why the tanks use acrylic rather than transparent aluminium?"  
"Don't fix what ain't broke." Kirk said cheerfully. "This aquarium was built in the 20th century and survived the war, being refurbished before transparent aluminium was implemented. C'mon, I'll show you around."  
Spock followed the human through the aquarium to the entrance. "The guest start in here." He said, as they entered a circular room, surrounded in tanks full of shiny silver fish. "False placards, a shoaling fish. A hologram plays above that shows how they swim together to make a bait ball."  
"Bait ball?" Spock questioned. Humans came up with strange terms for animal behavior, but these were their species to begin with.   
Kirk tapped a pad on the wall and started the hologram, a hundred or more fish surrounding them, swimming around them, before gathering all together in a tight ball above. A few sharks appeared, a species Spock had yet to see, with an odd, rectangular shaped head, eyes on either side. It seemed an illogical shape for a shark to evolve into. He watched as the sharks circled the fish as they swam even tighter together. Tension rose between the two forces as they waited for the right move on both sides. Then, as if something had snapped, the sharks torpedoed for the ball, and just before contact was made, the ball of fish burst apart, scattering like a firework, leaving the holographic sharks with no meal to be had.  
"Fascinating." He looked to Kirk, who was watching him with an odd expression on his face that he couldn't quite read. "What species of shark was that?" He asked.  
"Great Hammerhead, or, Sphyrna mokarran." Kirk said as his eyes drifted to the fish around them. "They were nearly extinct before the eugenics war, but after that they made a great come back with most other shark species."  
"The shape of their head seems quite illogical." He mentioned.  
"Yeah they do look silly, but the shape actually makes them great predictors in their own way."  
They moved on to see some green moray eels, gaping their mouths as they took their deep breaths, cleaner shrimp easily crawling over them. Kirk explained how some fish and invertebrates would eat parasites and dead skin off of fish, causing the fish to have no desire to eat them. "I mean, as annoying as my doctor is I wouldn't kill him." He said with a laugh.  
Spock was sure he was missing critical information that would have served to help him understand the joke.  
There were some other habitats with small schooling fish, as well as one with live coral.  
"After the war a lot had to be done to reverse the effects put on coral by pollution and climate change." Kirk said as he watched the creatures growling under the black light. "After all, most of the oxygen on this planet is made by theses guys." He motioned for Spock to follow and around the corner they were met with a wall of acrylic, behind which were jellyfish. The were floating gently in the current provided, and by simply watching Spock felt at ease. He understood now why aquariums, private and public, were so loved by humans.   
"These guys will probably outlive humans." Kirk said, watching them as well, with his hands resting easily on his hips. "They've been on earth over three hundred million years and even when pollution and climate change was at its worst, they were doing just fine." He looked to Spock and grinned. "Amazing, right?"  
"Indeed." He would have to study these specimen further.  
They moved on to a long habitat full of rocks, caves and anemone. At first Spock was convinced it was empty until Kirk pointed to a rock in one corner. Incorrect. It was an octopus, as grey as the rock it was hiding against.   
"You'll have to come back and see him when he's eating or playing with his toys." Kirk said. "He'll go from that grey color to a bright red. But for now let's let him rest."  
Moving on they came to a tank were the acrylic bowed out in a bubble, where fish unlike anything he had seen so far were swimming in the water.  
"These are from Athis V" Spock said, raising a curious brow.  
"Yes. But someone who had them imported to earth decided they didn't want them any more and released them in the Pacific ocean." Kirk explained with a frown. "They're breeding at high rates and out competing indigenous predators"  
It was clear this upset Kirk. He seemed to care deeply for ocean life that was not in his care. A few more smaller tanks were littered around with tangs, butterflies and even a small species of shark called epaulettes. Spock even spotted a strange crustation Kirk informed him was called a slipper lobster.   
A wall of acrylic met them once again, however it was a window into a much larger habitat where schools of pork fish, bar jacks and squirrel fish easily swam, despite the sharks easily cutting though the water.  
"The biggest tank here. Three hundred thousand gallons. We have three species of sharks in here, a species of Ray and even a sea turtle."  
His face fell a bit. Spock watched him curiously, waiting for him elaborate on his sullen mood. "We had a Goliath grouper, the last one in the world. He passed a month ago."  
"Cause?"  
"Old age."   
"Then do not morn." Spock looked back to the habitat to watch a sandbar shark swim by a few times, eye watching the two closely. "You could not prevent its death and you cared for it until the end. It is illogical to morn for such a death."  
He could feel Kirk give him an amused look. "Thank you Mr. Spock."  
"Think no more of it, Kirk."  
"Jim." Spock gave a curious look. "Call me Jim."  
"Very well... Jim." The smile he got from his compliance was brighter than any yet received. Spock would have to meditate on the feeling it gave him at a later time.  
Kirk pointed out the different species and laughed openly when the sea turtle bumped into the acrylic trying to get a closer look at Spock. They moved on to where they had first met. Kirk went over the behind the scenes tour they offered before they moved to the small habitat full of fish from the Pacific. There was not much in it that wasn't in another habitat besides a large file fish, and a barakooda. Then a tunnel of acrylic went through the large habitat they had seen before.  
It was illogical but it made Spock uneasy surrounded on all sides by water like that.  
A habitat full of clown fish and hippo tangs greeted them on the other side, and they soon reached the seahorses.  
"Before the war scientists were breeding these guys, hoping to save some of the more endangered species." Kirk said as he crouched down to see the fish closer. "Without their effort and those of scientists after the war, these guys wouldn't be here today." He smiled up at Spock, proudly and the Vulcan simply nodded.  
The Indian ocean was next, full of beautiful tangs and more curious and active sharks. Spock pointed out a shark at the bottom, curious as to why it wasn't moving like the rest.  
"It's a carpet shark. Those species of sharks lay on the bottom of the ocean rather than swim around like the black tips we have in here." He explained easily. "Our Nurse shark in the Atlantic is the same way."  
Spock found the stingrays in the next room fascinating. They would follow the acrylic to the top of the habitat before swimming backwards to flip over once they reached the top of the water. And the horse shoe crabs were another ancient species that seemed to flourish during the eugenics war.   
The following room had native species, including some turtles and even crayfish. "The only fresh water habitats here." Kirk pointed out. A habitat with some spiny lobsters and another slipper lobster followed before they reached the last room.  
"The touch pool! I know vulcans are... Different when it comes to touching living things." Kirk said as he moved to the low shallow tanks filled with sea stars, anemones and sea cucumbers, easily reaching in to touch a star gently. "But you're welcome to try."  
Spock watched the water warily. "I appreciate the offer but will have to decline." He said, holding his hands behind his back. Kirk nodded and turned to Spock.   
"I have to get ready for us to open. You can stay as long as you like and if you need anything ask anyone who works here. They'll be happy to help. Spock nodded and thanked him again before they went separate ways.  
Spock spent the day observing the species, taking notes and taking holopics on his padd. He did visit the jelly fish several times, even after he gathered as much as he could from observation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim's point of view. Also the title of the fic is in this chapter :D

Jim yawned and rubbed his face with the back of his wrist, avoiding touching anything with his fish soaked gloved hand. He should have been used to waking up so early, having been the lead aquarist here for over ten years now, but he was always a zombie first thing.  
He was lucky he had yet to cut off a finger by accident.  
He looked up as the door opened and he was greeted by the sight of the Vulcan he had met yesterday. Spock. Well he had a family name but Jim really didn't want to offend him by butchering it. Sure vulcans loved to pretend they didn't get offended. Or any other emotion, but that was all smoke and mirrors in his opinion.  
"You're here early. All bright eyed and bushy tailed, eh?" Spock tilted his head and Jim covered a chuckle with his arm.  
"I do not possess a tail, bushy or otherwise, and my eyes do not give off or reflect more or less light than usual."  
"It means you're wide awake." Jim amended as he chopped up some mackerel.  
"I see. I acquired an appropriate amount of sleep, yes" how odd vulcans were. But this particular Vulcan, he seemed different, softer somehow. Every other Vulcan Jim had met had been so stiff, inflexible. "May I inquire as to why you are cutting up fish currently?"  
"You may." Jim felt himself grinning as he watched one of Spock's sharp eyebrows move up a centimeter. "It's for feeding. We work with a couple fish farms in the area, all sustainable of course, for our food."  
"Why not use a replicator."  
Jim shook his head. "They don't respond as well to replicated fish. And I can't afford to have them not eating." He said. "I know vulcans are veggitarian, but... You wanna help?"  
Spock seemed to go over the offer in his mind, eyebrow still raised, before he seemed to decide and nodded. "Practical experience would be beneficial." He stepped into the food preparation area, which was blocked off by a short wall, from the hallway so the guests on the tour could watch if someone was working.  
Jim went through all of the tools, the fish they fed, how much they were feeding and why they were feeding the types of fish they were. Spock was a very patient student and listened intently to what Jim said, each second.  
It was... Flattering if that was the right word, to have someone pay attention to him so fully. He felt his cheeks turn pink under the intense gaze. What the heck, he wasn't some teenager.  
He cleared his throat. "Alright, those are the basics, lets get to work." He said.  
And if Spock was an excellent student, he was even better as a worker. He needed barely if any correction, and he seemed to cut the fish in what seemed to be mathematical precision.  
For being a veggitarian he seemed perfectly comfortable chopping up dead fish.  
"It is illogical to be repulsed by such things. Meat is not nessisary in Vulcan diets, however feeding the animals here is nessisary for their life to continue." He explained as if knowing what Jim was thinking. Jim was a little taken aback by this. He knew Vulcans were telepaths but he didn't think they were that powerful.  
Spock seemed to notice Jim staring at him. "Your mind is untouched. It was only logical you would eventually ask that question."  
Jim huffed a laugh and grinned. "Humans are pretty predictable huh?"  
"On the contrary, humans are the least predictable species I have come in contact with."  
"Huh..." They both quietly got back to work and Spock spent the rest of that day shadowing Jim, learning about his duties there and a little more about how things ran. They had to prep food again about half way through the day and by the end of they day the both thoroughly smelt like fish.  
Jim stood with Spock by the exit, watching the guests eagerly touch the animals in the shallow pools of water, one of the educational hosts working there rattling on facts about the species they had.  
"Still don't want to touch them?" Jim asked with an inviting grin shot Spock's way. The Vulcan just kept calmly watching the people, human and not.  
"I do not have any great desire to." He admitted. "Touch is a very... Sacred action for vulcans. We are touch telepaths."  
Jim tilted his head in thought. "But they don't have brains." He pointed out.  
"That does not mean they do not think." Spock said, straitening even more, if possible. "Minds are not the same as brains."  
"Oh..." Jim muttered and put a hand to his chin, thinking on that. "I suppose you have a point."  
Jim soon let Spock go back to exploring, observing, so that he could help close up shop for the night. When he found him again he was watching the Jelly Fish. He stood by Spock to join him in watching the serene creatures for a time.  
"You know, in Spanish they call these guys aqua viva. That means-"  
"Living water" Spock looked to Jim. "I know a great deal of your earth languages aside from standard."  
Jim grinned and if he hadn't thought better, he would of said Spock's expression softened a bit. "You're pretty fascinating yourself, you know." Oh, was that a little bit of green in his cheeks he saw? How 'fascinating'. "Do you play chess?" He asked.  
"I do. All vulcans learn the rules at a young age." Spock informed him.  
"We should play some time."  
"That would be agreeable."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock meditates on his feelings.

The scent of Vulcan spices heavy in the air calmed Spock, relaxed him and put him in the right mind to meditate. He could meditate without the incense, but the waft helped make it all the more smooth.  
He let out a breath and evened his inhales and exhales with practiced ease, letting his mind relax, expand. He let himself shift through his memories of his past few days on earth, not having the time to meditate until now.  
Perhaps he was simply avoiding it. Avoiding examining the memories and feelings brought up by James Kirk. Jim.  
So he waited to go over those thoughts last. He organised his new and ever expanding knowledge of aquatic earth life. Facts given to him eagerly and openly from the blonde that smiled like the sun-  
He pushed the thought away. He examined memories his mind   
had subconsciously tucked away, mostly unimportant little things but some with significant value. Like the smell of the salt water, the color difference between animals of the same species, Jim brushing his hand on accident and giving him a glimpse into his mind-  
Had he not been focused on controlling his feelings he would have let out a frustrated with. It seemed he would get nowhere in meditation without going over what was at the forefront of his mind. Jim.  
The man was... Unique. Positively human. In some ways that reminded him of his mother. The assuredness of his actions before considering the logic in them, the goodness to share his opinions without though. And ways uniquely his. The way he would sadden at the harm humans still inflict on their own planet, how he glows with pride at their accomplishments and their comebacks. His utter hope for humanity and life. It was illogical. But refreshing. Attractive in its way.  
Spock raised a brow at his own thoughts. For human standard Jim was handsome, he knew that before. He was kind and compassionate, if stubborn. And he did not judge Spock. He was clearly very eager to learn about Spock, but didn't push too far, let Spock reveal himself at his own pace. And Spock wasn't sure it was simply his need to learn that drove him to take such interest in Spock. Perhaps it was more...  
He stood, breaking himself out of his meditation and swiftly moved to the kitchen, replicating a glass of Vulcan herbal tea to calm himself. He was thinking too much. His mother told him it was one trait vulcans suffered from. Thinking too much. He decided he would take her advice and try not to think too much.

°°°°

"When are you free? For Chess?" Kirk asked as they were preparing food the next morning. It had become a pattern, Spock coming in before opening and helping Jim do what he needed in order to open for the day.  
"Would this Tuesday evening be agreeable?" Spock replied and Jim beamed.  
"That would be perfect. I have a three dimensional chess board I keep in my office if you want to play here." He mentioned and Spock nodded in agreement. Jim seemed rather pleased for the rest of the time he was cutting and weighing fish.  
"Hey, you want to feed the octopus?" Jim suggested as they were making their rounds, feeding the various animals. Jim seemed fondest of the cephalopod. Spock felt it was a rare offer with how protective Jim was of the strange creature, and not wanting the opportunity to go to waste, or Jim to be offended, he agreed.  
The octopus was crawling excitedly around its habitat, human blood red, and eagerly curling its arms towards the top of the habitat. Said habitat was locked tight, as octopus have been know to escape captivity.   
Jim set aside the feed bucket and opened the lid, laughing as exploratory arms poked out of the water. He pushed them down and hurriedly motioned for Spock to feed him.  
The gloves Jim provided worked well as a barrier for his touch telepathy, so Spock did not hesitate in taking a hand full of shrimp and dunking into the cold water. The octopus, however, was too curious to just simply take the food from the unfamiliar hand.  
A red thin appendage wrapped around his arm and Spock could suddenly feel cold water, skin rippling, changing colors textures, three hearts beating, one mind in each arm. He could taste and smell where each of the suction cups lay on his bare skin, and he felt fearful confusion. A reaction to a mind touching its own, Spock was sure.  
And as soon as the connection. Happened, it was severed, the octopus pulling back its arm. And spraying Spock in the face with water. The Vulcan dropped the food in the water and stumbled back. He heard Jim close up the habitat before coming to his side, hands moving like he wanted to touch, to help, but resisted. At the moment Spock was thankful for the space.  
Jim gave him a dry towel to wipe his face with and asked, "what happened?"   
"Our minds connected. I had not expected contact, and it did not know how to shield its mind." Spock explained.  
"Are you okay?" The concern in his voice was clear, and once Spock had dried his face and looked to Jim, he could see it as well.  
"I will require a short meditation to strengthen my mental barriers and reflect but there has been no significant damage done." He assured and the relief on Jim was visible.  
"That's good. And the octopus?"   
"Upset and frightened at the intrusion. But it is an incredibly intelligent creature. Each arm had independent but connected thoughts. It was fascinating."  
Jim laughed, loud and open, catching Spock off guard. "I'm sorry! You're just the only person I've ever met that has been sprayed in the face by something and hasn't been upset."  
Spock felt a mild frown on his lips. "That would be illogical. It was simply defending itself the way it knew how."   
Jim just grinned at him. "You can use my office to meditate in, it should be quiet." He offered and Spock nodded.  
"Thank you Jim." The human glowed as he did whenever Spock said his name. He felt this meditation wouldn't go too well either.


End file.
